Tainted Love
by Calliope L
Summary: One Shot... POv après pour le reste ben faut lire


**Titre** : Tainted Love – Amour souillé.  
**Auteur** : Calliope.  
**Base** : Shaman King.  
**Genre** : Songfic, sap, POV, spoiler du tome 19 et 20 et une petite surprise à la fin.  
**Couple** : Yoh - Anna.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je maudis ma sœur et ses vieux cds… surtout quand une chanson me trotte dans la tête, me hante et me dit… ECRIT CE FIC !!!! La chanson Tainted Love appartient à Soft Cell. Bref je sais que ce fic est un peu spécial… mais bon j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même.  
**Notes** : En gras ce sont les paroles de la chanson. A la fin du fic vous trouverez ma traduction de la chanson (je dis ma parce qu'il en existe sûrement d'autre et qu'elle n'est pas parfaite mais c'est ma mienne-euh).

**Tainted Love**

Je suis désolé.  
Vraiment désolé.  
Malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble…  
Malgré mes promesses…  
Malgré tes désirs…  
Malgré ce que j'ai pu te dire par le passé.  
Malgré les promesses que j'ai pu lui faire…  
Malgré tout je ne peux rester à tes côtés.  
_  
Je dois fuir._

**Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me**

Je me souviens encore du jour où ma grand-mère m'a annoncé la nouvelle.  
Je me souviens encore du jour où l'on s'est vus pour la première fois.  
Je me souviens encore de tes paroles « Tu veux mourir ? »  
Je me souviens encore du démon…  
Je me souviens encore… mais pourtant j'aimerais ne plus me souvenir…  
Jamais…  
  
_Laisse-moi partir._

**The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night**

Des rapports tendus…  
Des discussions qui se finissaient toujours de la même façon…  
Ma grand-mère m'avait prévenu pourtant.  
Avec toi les mots ne marchent pas…  
Ils n'ont jamais marchés et ils ne marcheront jamais.  
Tu m'as dit que tu ne me rendrais jamais heureux…  
… qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'approche de toi…  
… que je trouverait une autre épouse…  
Je ne t'ai pas crue.  
J'ai essayé de te sauver.  
J'aurais dû te croire.  
_  
Il faut que je parte._

**Chorus:  
Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not living, oh  
Tainted love  
Tainted love**

Je pensais avoir réussi.  
Réussi à ouvrir ton cœur.  
Réussi à établir un contact.  
Réussi à vaincre ce démon qui te hantait.  
Réussi à me faire accepter dans ton monde.  
Réussi… la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire c'est me faire enfermer dans tes griffes.  
  
_Relâche-moi._

**Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want it any more from me**

On peut dire que j'en ai vécu des choses avec toi…  
Entraînements…  
Esclavage…  
Entraînements…  
Corvées…  
Entraînements…  
Menaces en tous genres…  
Entraînements…  
  
_Je suis fatigué._

**To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
And you'll think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way**

Je ne rêvais pourtant que de vivre une vie tranquille.  
Devenir Shaman King, ça c'était le bon plan !  
Toi tu m'as dit que ça servirait uniquement pour ouvrir ton auberge, aidée de Faust, et à t'offrir uniquement une vie confortable.  
Je sais comme tu es.  
Tu fais semblant d'être égoïste.  
Tu fais semblant comme si tu étais le nombril du monde.  
Je sais que tu as un cœur…  
Je sais que tu te fais du souci pour tes amis…  
Je sais que tu te fais du souci pour moi…  
Mais tu ne comprends pas…  
… tu ne comprendras jamais…  
  
_Je n'en peux plus._

**Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not living, oh  
Tainted love  
Tainted love**

Je devrais peut-être t'être reconnaissant… parce que je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien.  
Mais j'en suis incapable.  
Je ne supporte plus d'être ton esclave, ton putching ball, quelqu'un qui ne servira qu'à éliminer l'ennemi de ma famille, qu'à te fournir une vie confortable.  
Je ne supporte plus tes faux semblants.  
Je ne supporte plus ton égoïsme.  
Je ne supporte plus que tu ne penses qu'à toi.  
Je ne supporte plus de pleurer par ta faute.  
Je ne supporte plus rien…  
  
_Je ne supporte plus de vivre dans ton monde… Délivrez-moi !_

**Tainted love  
Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Tainted love, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Tainted love**

©©©©©©©©©©

Le corps fut aspiré par le Great Spirit en quelques secondes sous les regards horrifiés de toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux…  
Le regard de son frère…  
Le regard de ses amis...  
Le regard des X-Laws…  
Le regard de la personne qu'il avait appris à haïr au fil des années…  
Le corps fut aspiré par le Great Spirit et il prononça ces quelques mots avant de se désagréger  
  
- Je reprends cette âme qui m'appartient car son rêve ne se tournait plus vers la vie.  
  
Le corps fut aspiré par le Great Spirit dans un hurlement de désespoir.  
  
- YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!  
  
OWARI  
- Le 22/07/04 -  
  
Calliope : Alors ?  
Hao : Tu es digne de ta réputation… Je t'adore ¤smile¤ !  
Yoh : Bobo crâne.  
Anna : Je passe pour un monstre !  
¤regards concertés de Calliope, Hao et Yoh¤  
Calliope : Meuh non, pas tant que ça !!!!  
Hao & Yoh : Vous avez deviné la surprise dans le genre ? Si oui, si vous avez aimé, RE-VIEW !!

* * *

Amour souillé / Soft Cell  
  
Parfois je sens que je dois  
M'enfuir je dois  
M'en aller  
De la douleur que tu as enfoncé dans mon coeur  
L'amour que nous partageons  
Semble ne mener nulle part  
Et j'ai perdu ma lumière  
Au point que je me tourne et me retourne Je ne peux dormir la nuit  
  
Refrain:  
Une fois je courut vers toi  
Maintenant je m'enfuirais de toi  
Cet amour souillé que tu m'as donn  
Je te donne tout ce qu'un garçon peut te donner  
Prend mes larmes et c'est à peu près tout, oh  
Amour souillé.  
Amour souillé.  
  
Maintenant je sais que je dois  
M'enfuir je dois  
M'en aller  
Tu ne veux plus vraiment ça de moi  
Pour mettre les choses au point  
Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te serre  
Et tu penses que l'amour c'est prier  
Mais désolé je ne prie pas comme ça  
  
Refrain  
  
Amour souillé.  
Ne me touche pas s'il te plaît  
Je ne peux supporter la façon dont tu taquinnes  
Je t'aime même si tu me blesse  
Maintenant je vais remballer mes affaires et partir  
Amour souillé, amour souillé.  
Touche moi bébé, amour souillé.  
Amour souillé. 


End file.
